The invention relates to an arrangement for cutting workpieces with a scanning device which includes a signalling photoresistor for sensing marks with an attached control device, whereby the control device contains a first timing element to which a switch is connected for switching to a reduced rate of feed. This type of arrangement is disclosed in the German patent application No. P 23 490 735.5 (DT-OS No. 2 349 073) which represents the state of the art from which the invention departs.
With the arrangement described in this DT-OS, it is advantageously possible to precisely detect the smallest deviation and sharp corners and to guide a tool according to the scanning pattern, whereby the scanning system remains stable during the whole scanning process. To this can be attributed the fact that in each case, a reduced rate of feed occurs before reaching a deviation to be circumvented. In the explanatory example of the scanning control as described in the DT-OS, the rate of feed is switched back to fast motion after a predetermined time which can be set on the first timing element. Practice has shown that the distance between a first and second mark, both of which should serve for switching to a reduced speed, can be small enough so that the predetermined time for slow speed is just ended, and an impulse for fast speed is delivered, when the signalling photoresistor is driven over the second mark, which releases an impulse for slow speed. These contradictory impulses can nevertheless lead to faulty control, whereby the scanning accuracy as well as the quality of the cut can be unfavorably influenced.